<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Девочка с каре by yes_i_am_at_least_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275035">Девочка с каре</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13'>yes_i_am_at_least_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Russia, Texting, aged-down characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Колледж!AU, в которой Гавриил и Вельзевул — старосты двух враждующих параллельных групп.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В МКАПП имени Н.А. Муратова наступало утро. За окном светлело, к кабинетам подтягивались сонные студенты, груженные сумками, свитками, мешками со сменной обувью и гитарами в чехлах, преподаватели, на ходу снимая верхнюю одежду, несли вещи на кафедру, хлопали двери, гудели голоса и редкими всполохами вспыхивал смех.</p><p>До звонка на первую пару оставалось около десяти минут, когда в коридоре появилась Вельзевул; она была в короткой парке, шапке с пришитой к ней большой красноглазой мухой и несла перекинутый через одно плечо черный рюкзак, а стук от подошв ее армейских берцев эхом разносился от стены к стене. Уборщица-киргизка, заметив ее, раздраженно цокнула языком: берцы оставляли на зеленом линолеуме грязные следы.</p><p>— Бахилы надо надевать! — донеслось Вельзевул вслед; уборщице крупно повезло, потому что сегодня Варвара Сергеевна Мухина была слишком не в духе, чтобы выяснять отношения.</p><p>— Да пошла ты, — пробормотала Вельзевул. Сейчас ее волновало другое: сегодня первой парой была замена, и у кабинета, который в висевшем внизу расписании мелко подписали потекшей черной ручкой, кроме дылды-Антона и Хастура с Лигуром стоял Габриэль и парочка его ребят. Значит, сегодня в кабинете они будут не одни. Значит, сегодня война начнется с первой же пары.</p><p>Первый семестр только подходил к концу, а между их с Габриэлем группами уже развернулось масштабное противостояние. Они идеально подходили для ненависти: группа бюджетников-всезнаек, идеальных студентов и любимцев всех преподавателей, и полная их противоположность — группа платников, вечных должников в шипастых косухах, едва сводящих концы с концами, поклоняющихся киоску с шаурмой и перед каждым зачетом воссылающих молитвы самому Сатане. Неудивительно, что Муху — Варвару Сергеевну Мухину — в шараге знали под именем князя ада Вельзевула, а Габриэля за глаза называли Архангелом.</p><p>Итак, первая пара была совместной. Это предвещало толкотню в аудитории, недостаток мест и лекцию на две группы одновременно. Антон опять сядет со своим закадычным дружком Феллом, любителем слоек и пончиков, Хастур с Лигуром займут сумками галерку; Даши Дагон, на первой паре, как обычно, не будет — значит, Вельзевул придется сидеть одной. Отличное начало дня.</p><p>Вельзевул молча подошла к своим, стянула с головы шапку, швырнула рюкзак под батарею и сложила руки на груди. Достала из кармана телефон, открыла Контакт и написала в диалог с Дашей:</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Гребанный Архангел уже здесь, а тебя все еще нет</i>»</p><p>— Привет, Муха, — сказал Антон.</p><p>— Привет, — буркнула Вельзевул, не отрываясь от телефона.</p><p>Тот издал характерный щелчок уведомления — пришло сообщение от Даши:</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>рада за гаврика, у меня электрички</i>»</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-тьмы:</b> «<i>Прикинь он со мной сядет</i>»</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>здесь человека сбили. ты б ы видела у него голова оторволась пзц»</i></p><p>Вельзевул вскинула брови. Кровь была ее страстью — она подписалась, наверное, на все снафф-паблики Контакта и могла часами рассматривать фото тяжелых увечий, раскатанных по асфальту людей и всего прочего, всегда писала ироничные комментарии и всячески высмеивала смерть; иногда она проявляла интерес и к настоящей крови: например, покупала коробочку бритвенных лезвий за сорок пять рублей, садилась в траву на холме возле своей зачуханной пятиэтажки и резала руки, окропляя красными каплями все вокруг, а порой убивала своим купленным на Aliexpress'е маленьким черным балисонгом бездомных животных, обычно котят; одного из них она завернула в пакет из «Пятерочки» и оставила в заброшенном доме в качестве подарка для любителей «жести на заброшках». Об ее изрезанных руках знал весь колледж, об убитых кошках — только она сама.</p><p>«<i>Рил? Скинь фото</i>», — быстро набрала она. Прозвенел звонок, и обе группы столпились у входа, началась толкотня; Вельзевул заблокировала экран, убрала телефон в карман джинсов и, подняв рюкзак, пошла прокладывать себе дорогу к двери.</p><p>— Так, так, ребята, девочки, мальчики, пропустите меня, — говорил, протискиваясь между студентами, преподаватель, И. И. Асташин, полного имени которого Вельзевул не помнила; парней в обеих группах было куда больше, чем девушек — Вельзевул и Даша были единственными в своей.</p><p>Войдя в кабинет, Вельзевул широким шагом направилась к последней парте в среднем ряду, где всегда сидела; по одну руку от нее плюхнулись Хастур с Лигуром, по другую — одинокий Антон, который сразу же загородился рюкзаком и принялся что-то набирать на телефоне. Наверное, пишет Феллу, подумала Вельзевул и отвернулась.</p><p>Телефон в ее кармане завибрировал. Она достала его и включила, не вводя пароль.</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>лол тут закрыто все</i>»<br/>
<b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>не могу</i>»</p><p>«<i>Очень жа-</i>», — начала она, разблокировав экран, как вдруг кто-то поставил сумку рядом с ней. Вельзевул вскинула голову, уже готовая материться, и увидела гребаного Архангела.</p><p>Только не Габриэль. Только-не-Габриэль.</p><p>— Ты нахуя сюда пришел? — огрызнулась она, глядя на него снизу вверх.</p><p>— Так все места заняты, — сказал Габриэль, обведя аудиторию рукой. Свободных мест действительно не было.</p><p>Вельзевул покосилась на одинокого Антона, грызущего батончик в пестрой обертке. Почему этот чертов идиот подошел к ней, а не к нему? О чем Габриэль вообще думал? Собирался воссоздать сцену из кино, где главный герой и главный злодей обсуждают свою вражду за бутылкой водки? Над тем, кто в их ситуации был героем, а кто — злодеем, Вельзевул решила не задумываться.</p><p>«<i>Сука сука сука блять ко мне подсел гаврик</i>», — быстро набрала она, стерев сообщение, которое печатала до этого. Обезглавленный труп на путях уже не представлял для нее никакого интереса.</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>АХАОРПГРПГНП вьеби ему от меня</i> 😂😂😂»</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Это все ты, долбоебка блять конченная. Если бы не твои электрички сидели бы мы с тобой сейчас сидели тут у Асташина Астахова хз как правильно и пили пиво</i>»</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>асташина</i>»<br/>
<b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>а у тебя есть что-ли пиво</i> 🤨»</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Лол блин нет я просто так тебе сказала</i>»<br/>
<b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Есть конечн. Эссеха</i>»</p><p>— Мухина, телефон! — раздался предупреждающий голос Асташина.</p><p>Вельзевул цокнула языком и спрятала телефон под тетрадь. Ей очень хотелось пива. А еще — выйти на улицу, покурить и проветриться, может быть, занюхать. А еще — не сидеть рядом с лицемером-Габриэлем, которого она всегда встречала в курилке за шлагбаумом (а говорил ведь, что не курит!); Габриэль носил с собой портсигар, из которого доставал то «Чапман», то «Мальборо», то какой-нибудь «Бонд» с кнопкой, в то время как Вельзевул покупала самые дешевые сигареты в магазине (однажды даже скурила пачку «Явы») и носила их россыпью в кармане куртки.</p><p>Она скосила глаза и увидела, что Габриэль безнаказанно копается в своем телефоне, не обращая никакого внимания ни на шумящих одногруппников, ни на Астахина, пытающегося заставить их замолчать. Вельзевул подняла руку.</p><p>— Извините…</p><p>— Что ты хотела? — Астахин посмотрел на нее с недоверием.</p><p>— Габриэль тоже с телефоном сидит, между прочим! Почему это мне нельзя, а ему можно?</p><p>Вельзевул услышала, как Габриэль вздохнул и отложил телефон на край стола. Она торжественно улыбнулась — нет ничего приятнее, чем наблюдать за тем, как мерзкий староста мерзкой группы мерзких святош подчиняется ее командам (пусть и косвенно).</p><p>Пара шла, и Вельзевул нервничала. Минуты тянулись медленно, словно текущая патока, Даша не писала, и скука была невыносимой; Вельзевул даже начала писать конспект, который Асташин никогда не проверял, как вдруг Габриэль наклонился к ней и прошептал в опасной близости от уха:</p><p>— Пойдем в курилку после пары? Есть разговор.</p><p>Так вот для чего он подсел к ней. Вельзевул невольно наморщила нос и ответила:</p><p>— Я бы послала тебя нахуй, но мне, к сожалению, самой нужно после пары в курилку. Считай это подарком судьбы.</p><p>Габриэль хмыкнул и отстранился. Лекция усыпляла, за окном светило солнце и пели птицы, Асташин стучал мелом о доску (тут Вельзевул поймала себя на желании выбрать самый незахватанный из мелков и немного погрызть его), Габриэль сидел, подперев кулаком подбородок, и другой рукой выстукивал по парте какую-то мелодию.</p><p>— Хватит стучать, заебал, — сказала Вельзевул.</p><p>Габриэль повернулся к ней и улыбнулся так мерзко, что Вельзевул захотелось содрать эту улыбку с его слащавого лица.</p><p>— Конечно, Муха, дорогая, — промурлыкал он. — Все ради тебя.</p><p>— Завались, бога ради.</p><p>Вельзевул отвернулась. Спустя мгновение завибрировал телефон, и на вспыхнувшем экране высветилось сообщение:</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>я крч в магаз пришла. купить тебе ченить?</i>»</p><p>Она взяла телефон в руки, разблокировала и набрала:</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Купи риттер спорт любой и пиздуй в курилку. Мы там с гавром будет, он хочет о чем то поговорить</i>»</p><p>— С подружками переписываешься? — раздался над ухом голос Габриэля.</p><p>— Нет, блин, с мамкой твоей, — выплюнула Вельзевул. — Спрашиваю, сколько за час зарабатывает.</p><p>— Нравится быть мисс ПТУ?</p><p>Вельзевул стиснула телефон в руке и медленно выдохнула через нос. Успокойся. У-с-п-о-к-о-й-с-я. Это очередной долбоеб, только и всего.</p><p>Ей не нравилось быть мисс ПТУ. Она с удовольствием была бы готом, панком или каким-нибудь еще больным на голову представителем субкультуры — но только не «быдловатой сатанисткой, кичащейся своими порезами» (именно так ее знали в Муратовке). Вельзевул не хвасталась шрамами и не поклонялась сатане, но у нее всегда была одна особенность: она была стереотипным быдлом. Ей нравилось мусорить, бить стекла, торчать, бездельничать и материться. Ее сторонились, ее не любили даже в кругах такого же быдла, как и она сама; она чувствовала, что для них <i>слишком</i> невоспитанная.</p><p>Нет, ей не нравилось быть мисс ПТУ.</p><p>— Завались, — прошипела она и, увидев, что на нее смотрит Асташин, тут же склонилась над тетрадью, схватила ручку и сделала вид, будто увлеченно конспектирует нужный параграф.</p><p>— Мухина, покажи свой конспект.</p><p><i>Какого… Что за бред. Асташин никогда не проверяет конспекты.</i> Вельзевул сглотнула и ощутила, как на нее наваливается приступ паники.</p><p>— Там мало, — пробормотала она, когда Асташин вытащил тетрадь из-под ее руки.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь, что это два за урок?</p><p>Асташин всегда называл пары уроками, аудитории — кабинетами, себя — учителем; он еще не отошел от преподавания в школе и поэтому обращался со студентами как с детьми. В группе Вельзевул его не могли терпеть все поголовно.</p><p>— Иван Иванович, простите, но она не написала конспект, потому что я отвлекал ее. Обещаю, больше не буду, — раздался спокойный голос Габриэля.</p><p>Вельзевул вскинула брови. Асташин замер над ее плечом, и ожидание показалось ей бесконечным.</p><p>— Ладно, на первый раз прощаю, как джентльмена, — наконец заговорил он, — но в следующий раз смотрите. Жду с вас обоих конспекты к следующему занятию.</p><p>Когда он отошел, Вельзевул выдохнула и схватилась за голову, вцепившись пальцами в растрепанные черные волосы.</p><p>— Спасибо, Габр, выручил, — негромко произнесла она.</p><p>Габриэль широко улыбнулся.</p><p>— Помни, Муха, теперь ты у меня в долгу.</p><p>
  <i>Твою. Мать.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>~</b>
  </p>
</div><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>Варь вы где</i>»<br/><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>я короче в маке сижу</i>»<p>Вынув телефон из кармана, Вельзевул поднесла его поближе к лицу, чтобы стекло не отражало блики, и всмотрелась; как выяснилось, Дашка не дождалась их, замерзла и понуро поплелась в МакДональдс, находящийся совсем недалеко от их шараги.</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>а хули ты вообще с габром пошла?</i>»</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Да он помог мне с Асташин</i>»<br/>
<b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Асташиным</i>»<br/>
<b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Сказал мол два за урок</i>»<br/>
<b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>а габр сказал что он меня отвлекал</i>»<br/>
<b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>и я теперь должна с ним что то обсудить</i>»<br/>
<b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>С габром всмысле</i>»</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>АХАХАХАХ бля вот это рыцарь</i> 😂😂 <i>как детей назовете</i>»</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Ща по жопе получишь</i>»</p><p><b>Даша Дагон:</b> «<i>молчу молчу)))00)0)</i>»</p><p>Звонкий щелчок зажигалки вернул Вельзевул в реальность, и она сунула телефон в карман; они с Габриэлем уже вышли за территорию колледжа, и Габриэль решил закурить, пока они проходили мимо автозаправки. Почувствовав отчетливый кофейный запах, Вельзевул ощутила острое желание стрельнуть у Габриэля сигарету, — а своим желаниям Вельзевул противиться не привыкла.</p><p>— Угостишь? — спросила она не глядя.</p><p>Габриэль остановился и молча протянул ей пачку; Вельзевул выудила тонкую сигарету, обернутую в коричневую бумагу, и пальцами раздавила кнопку на фильтре. Стоило ей поднести сигарету ко рту, как Габриэль ткнул ей под нос зажигалку.</p><p>— Спасибо, — раскурив сигарету, буркнула Вельзевул.</p><p>Красивое здание МакДональдса встретило их чистыми стеклами, оставшимися с январских праздников гирляндами на окнах и негромкой, спокойной музыкой. Миновав курьера с желтой сумкой за спиной, они прошли сквозь стеклянные двери, огляделись в поисках свободного места и увидели его, разумеется, возле Даши Дагон, занявшей им места своим потрепанным походным рюкзаком; на подносе рядом с ней стояли стакан с газировкой, коробка из-под гамбургера и маленькая картошка фри. Даша помахала им рукой и жестом пригласила подойти.</p><p>Даша Дагон была откровенно некрасивой: бледная, вся в прыщах и с вечно сальными волосами, собранными в небрежный хвост, с желтозубой улыбкой-оскалом, — такая, будто ее буквально вчера выписали из дурки. Вельзевул, впрочем, выглядела не лучше — она ненавидела свои пухлые щеки, злые глаза, светлые брови, огромный нос картошкой, а особенно — подростковое акне, усыпавшее щеки, лоб и подбородок (Вельзевул пробовала использовать тональный крем, но толку от него не было никакого). Они с Дашей идеально подходили друг другу — две стремненькие подружки-быдлячки, которых чудом свела судьба; не сказать, чтобы Вельзевул дорожила их дружбой, но у нее было не так много друзей, а к Даше она, тем более, привыкла.</p><p>— Привет, Муха, — сказала Даша, когда они обнялись, и похлопала Вельзевул по спине. — Скучала по мне?</p><p>— Еще как, — усмехнулась Вельзевул, — со вчерашнего дня не виделись. Кстати, где фотки трупа?</p><p>— Прирежь Гаврика, если хочешь, — засмеялась Даша.</p><p>Они обе посмотрели на Габриэля: тот стоял чуть поодаль от столика, заложив руки в карманы своего длинного серого пальто, и ждал, пока они закончат; выглядел он так, будто был слишком дорогим для этой забегаловки. Если говорить честно, Габриэль был дорогим в принципе для всей Муратовки — Вельзевул уже задавалась вопросом о том, как он умудрился поступить в такую дыру. Такому, как Габриэль, дорога в МГУ, МГИМО, ВШЭ, да хоть в Гарвард, но только не в МКАПП имени Н.А. Муратова.</p><p>— Пиво достань.</p><p>— Не здесь. Здесь нельзя.</p><p>— А тебя ебет?</p><p>Они рассмеялись, и Вельзевул, устроив рюкзак на стуле, принялась копаться в нем в поисках банки Esse. Она чувствовала, как напряженно ждет ее Габриэль, и нарочно ждала, пока тот наконец решит заговорить.</p><p>— Муха, не забывай, нам с тобой еще предстоит поговорить, — тут же раздался его голос.</p><p>Вельзевул подкатила глаза и фыркнула, и Даша, увидевшая это, прыснула.</p><p>— Ну так говори, чего молчишь. Что тебе надо?</p><p>Стоило Габриэлю умолкнуть, как телефон в заднем кармане черных джинсов-бананов Вельзевул завибрировал. Она, дернувшись от неожиданности и прошипев короткое «блять!», положила телефон на столик. На экране блокировки высветились сообщения.</p><p><b>Anthony Crowley:</b> «<i>муха я на последнюю не иду</i>»<br/>
<b>Anthony Crowley:</b> «<i>скажи что я к врачу ок?</i>»</p><p>Вельзевул нахмурилась и взяла телефон в руки.</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Ты съебываешь с пар уже четвертый день подряд</i>»<br/>
<b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Ты не охуел случаем?</i>»</p><p><b>Anthony Crowley:</b> «<i>муха дорогая ну ради бога или кого там, черта</i>»<br/>
<b>Anthony Crowley:</b> «<i>мне оч надо</i>»<br/>
<b>Anthony Crowley:</b> «<i>люблю целую с меня шоколадка</i> 🖤»</p><p>Подавись ты своими шоколадками, подумала Вельзевул. Она откровенно дерьмово выполняла обязанности старосты, спала на собраниях старостата, постоянно прикрывала прогульщиков и прогуливала сама; куратор группы то и дело грозился, что поставит на ее место кого-то другого, но Вельзевул знала, что никого ответственнее их с Дашей (которая была заместителем старосты) в их группе не найдется. Зато в группе Габриэля, напротив, учились одни идеальные старосты — от ботаника-обжоры Фелла до самого Габриэля, умеющего в нужный момент показаться ответственным, заинтересованным и прилежным.</p><p>— Муха, идем.</p><p>Ее дернули за рукав, и она, не раздумывая, ударила кулаком по руке, схватившей ее.</p><p>— Ты ебанутая? — возмутился голос Габриэля.</p><p>— Личное пространство. Слышал когда-нибудь?</p><p>— Варя, пиво дай, — Даша потянулась к ее рюкзаку.</p><p>— Да подожди ты! — зашипела Вельзевул. — Я не могу разорваться! Тем более пиво мое, и покупала я в первую очередь для себя. Поговорю с Гаврюшей, и откроем.</p><p>Она повернулась к Габриэлю, и ей пришлось поднять голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Вельзевул ненавидела свой рост, и высота Габриэля была для нее настоящим оскорблением: Габриэль был выше ее сантиметров на тридцать, ровно держал спину и вздергивал вверх подбородок.</p><p>— Нам надо выйти.</p><p>— С чего бы? Мне и здесь нравится. Ну, говори, что хотел.</p><p>— Не при ней, — сказал Габриэль, указав на Дашу скрюченным пальцем, и Вельзевул могла поклясться, что увидела, как на его лице мелькнуло отвращение. — Это по поводу старостата. Ей это ни к чему. Идем.</p><p>— Хорош меня лапать! — возмутилась Вельзевул, выдергивая край куртки из его руки. — Окей, я выйду, выйду, только отъебись! Даш, подожди, мы быстро.</p><p>Вельзевул застегнула куртку, закинула рюкзак себе на плечи и первой направилась к выходу. Открыла обе стеклянных двери, намеренно не придерживая их, и остановилась у мусорного бака. Полезла в карман куртки, достала сигарету и зажигалку, закурила. Рядом закурил Габриэль.</p><p>— Я не по поводу старостата, — наконец начал он. — Я по поводу Антона.</p><p>— Какого Антона? Воронина?</p><p>— Именно его. А еще по поводу его друга, Саши Фелла.</p><p>Вельзевул наморщила лоб, пытаясь понять, что в них особенного. Ну, да, они дружили: всегда садились вдвоем на совместных занятиях, хихикали, как девчонки, вместе ходили в магазин и покурить; паинька Фелл рядом с Ворониным становился ничем не лучше других студентов из группы Вельзевул (например, Хастура с Лигуром, разрисовывавших парты, кладущих кнопки на стулья и совершенно не обеспокоенных учебой). Возможно, в этом и была загвоздка, так встревожившая Габриэля.</p><p>— Ну, и че?</p><p>— А вот что: они, кажется, геи.</p><p>Вельзевул нервно засмеялась и подавилась горьким сигаретным дымом. Пока она прочищала горло, Габриэль смотрел на нее с взволнованным, выжидающим выражением лица.</p><p>— И че с того, лол? — охрипшим голосом сказала она. — Они же не ебутся в туалете, как те придурки с третьего курса.</p><p>— Дело не в этом, — поморщившись, сказал Габриэль. — Понимаешь, такие люди… сильно портят престиж группы. Я понимаю, что для тебя это не имеет абсолютно никакого значения, но Фелл… Я не хочу, чтобы Антон испортил его. Фелл — один из наших лучших учеников, участвует во всех конкурсах от лица колледжа. <i>Всего колледжа</i>. А теперь он начинает скатываться, потому что только и думает, что о своем Антоне. Антона нужно устранить.</p><p>— Прирезать, что ли?</p><p>— Нет, — теперь настала очередь Габриэля нервно засмеяться. — Отчислить.</p><p>Вельзевул шмыгнула носом, вытерла лицо тыльной стороной ладони и прищурившись посмотрела на Габриэля; ее лицо наверняка приобрело хитрое выражение.</p><p>— И чем я могу тебе помочь?</p><p>— Сделай все так, чтобы добиться отчисления этого пи… Антона. Окей?</p><p>Вельзевул захихикала.</p><p>— И ты думаешь, что я соглашусь испортить отношения со всей группой только ради того, чтобы урод-староста из параллельной не уронил престиж своей тусовки? А взамен мне что предложишь, шоколадку, да?</p><p>Габриэль цокнул языком.</p><p>— Взамен я буду прикрывать тебя, как сегодня. Ты у меня в долгу, если ты еще не забыла.</p><p>
  <i>Блять.</i>
</p><p>— Окей, разберемся, — выдавила Вельзевул, потушила сигарету и бросила ее мимо урны. — А пока я пойду пить пиво с Дашкой. Удачного дня, сноб.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>— Отчислить Антона? — удивилась Даша, засовывая в рот соломку картофеля фри. — Да он совсем обнаглел. Что ему этот Антон сделал? Не нравится — пусть сам поговорит с Феллом, он же староста!<p>— Да я, блять, без понятия. — Вельзевул взяла гамбургер и надкусила его с необъеденной стороны. — Как думаешь, если я откажусь и не стану ничего делать, начнется война?</p><p>Даша хихикнула с набитым ртом.</p><p>— Она уже идет. Ты только заметила, дура?</p><p>— Я не… — Лежащий на столе телефон завибрировал. Вельзевул подхватила его, нажала кнопку «Ответить» и поднесла телефон к уху.</p><p>— Алло.</p><p>— Алло, — послышался взволнованный голос Антона. — К тебе случайно не приходил Габриэль?</p><p>Вельзевул нахмурилась.</p><p>— Нет, не приходил, а что? — ответила она.</p><p>— Так вот, если придет, ничего обо мне не говори. Даже если что-то знаешь. Например, что я пары проебываю, и так далее. Идет?</p><p>— Идет, — сквозь стиснутые зубы проговорила Вельзевул.</p><p>Вызов завершился. Вельзевул положила телефон на стол экраном вниз и схватилась за голову.</p><p><i>Блять.</i> Неделька обещала выдаться жаркой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В шесть утра прозвенел будильник.</p><p>Вельзевул отключила его, едва размежив веки, сжала телефон в руке и уткнулась лицом в подушку. Наволочка душно пахла кремом для тела и сальными волосами. Вельзевул мучительно хотелось переставить будильник и поехать ко второй паре, но она вспомнила, что преподаватель обещала тест и требовала обязательную явку, и от отчаяния глухо застонала.</p><p>Вельзевул ненавидела просыпаться.</p><p>Она поплелась в ванную, где долго разглядывала в зеркале свое некрасивое опухшее лицо, изъеденное акне, а потом мочила озябшие руки под струей горячей воды. Там же Вельзевул, наскоро умывшись, натянула сетчатые колготки, рискованно короткую для этой зимы черную юбку и свитшот от «Спутник 1985»; «Придатки застудишь!» — сказала бы бабушка, увидев ее в этом наряде, но бабушки не было уже второй год, и Вельзевул могла носить всё что хотела.</p><p>Потом она ела хлопья с молоком, запивая их холодным кофе, потом ехала в метро, зажатая между теткой с огромной грудью и воняющим куревом мужиком; в наушниках трек за треком играл меланхоличный найтивыход, а когда тридцать минут фонового прослушивания закончились, остался только стук колес и мужской голос, твердящий, как сутру, свое: «Уважаемые пассажиры! Просим вас…»</p><p>На улице было холодно — безумно, до чертиков. Вельзевул мялась на месте, чувствуя, как легкий морозец обжигает ее полуголые ноги, ждала автобус, чтобы проехать, как всегда, зайцем…</p><p>— Привет, — раздался позади голос Антона.</p><p>Вельзевул картинно подкатила глаза и повернулась.</p><p>— Ну, привет, че, — буркнула она, но отворачиваться не стала — слишком живой интерес был написан в карих глазах Антона; странно, но сегодня он был без очков и не на машине. — Есть вопросы?</p><p>— Да, есть один, — Антон жестом велел ей подождать, спустил с плеч рюкзак и принялся в нем рыться. Вельзевул замерла, наблюдая за ним и чувствуя, как с каждой секундой нервничает все сильнее и сильнее, пока Антон вдруг не достал… плитку шоколада. Бирюзовый Ritter Sport. Вельзевул фыркнула: сдержал, все-таки, слово. — Это тебе. Не знал, какой ты любишь, так что взял с мятой. Ты же не против мяты?</p><p>Вельзевул рассеянно покачала головой, убирая плитку в свой рюкзак, и отвернулась, высматривая автобус.</p><p>— Эй, классная шапка.</p><p>— Знаю.</p><p>— Где купила?</p><p>— На улице отжала.</p><p>Антон рассмеялся.</p><p>Подъехал автобус, и Вельзевул ринулась к двери, грубо расталкивая всех локтями. Она очень надеялась, что Антон не сумеет войти или хотя бы не будет стоять у нее над душой, но он именно так и сделал — проскользнул следом, схватился рукой за поручень над ее головой и навис, улыбаясь. Вельзевул ощутила раздражение: она ненавидела свой рост и то и дело чувствовала себя мерзкой и уродливой карлицей. И, честно говоря, она действительно была мерзкой и уродливой карлицей.</p><p>А потом полусонный дурман развеялся, и Вельзевул вдруг вспомнила о вчерашнем разговоре с Габриэлем. Не по этой ли причине Антон увязался за ней? Ей не хотелось начинать разборки, но и молчать она тоже не могла. Антон был ее одногруппником, и она доверяла ему гораздо больше, чем кому-либо из параллели.</p><p>Именно поэтому она сунула в уши наушники, включила телефон и поставила музыку: обсуждения можно оставить для курилки.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>— Идем со мной, — прошипела Вельзевул Антону, прокладывая себе дорогу в толпе, хлынувшей из автобуса. — Есть разговор.<p>В курилке было немного народу, поэтому они с Антоном встали прямо у урны, истыканной тлеющими бычками. Антон достал из кармана сигареты, закурил, не предложив Вельзевул; она потянула воздух носом, убедилась, что в дыме этих сигарет нет ничего приятного, и решила достать свои.</p><p>Какое-то время они просто молча курили; им обоим было что сказать, но они ужасно стеснялись. Вельзевул, не привыкшая медлить, наконец набрала побольше воздуха в грудь и сказала как есть:</p><p>— Габриэль хочет, чтобы тебя отчислили. Что ты ему сделал?</p><p>Бледное лицо Антона вытянулось.</p><p>— Я… Ну, понимаешь… — промямлил он и тут же завопил в сторону: — О-о, Шура! Шура, иди сюда!..</p><p>Вельзевул второй раз за день закатила глаза и мысленно помянула сатану: теперь к ним с Антоном спешил улыбающийся, раскрасневшийся Саша Фелл (и, о сатана, разве кто-то до сих пор называет Александров Шурами?) в бежевом плаще поверх джемпера.</p><p>— Так что дальше? — спросила она, но Антон бросил сигарету, затоптал бычок и махнул ей рукой — мол, бывай, дорогая, договорим позже.</p><p>
  <i>Вот кретин.</i>
</p><p>Вельзевул прищурилась и решила понаблюдать за ними. Антон и Саша обменялись рукопожатиями, крепко обнялись, и Саша вдруг… поцеловал Антона в щеку. Вельзевул вскинула брови: это, конечно, не гей-парад, но уже кое-о-чем говорит. Но мог ли Габриэль так возненавидеть Антона за одну только ориентацию и их с Сашей беззащитную влюбленность, которая никому нахер не сдалась?</p><p><i>Портит престиж</i>, вспомнила Вельзевул. И что с того? Он же не расцеловывает всех участников и жюри, когда где-то побеждает.</p><p>Вельзевул пожала плечами и выбросила сигарету в урну. Ей еще во многом предстояло разобраться.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>— Где тебя носило? — прошипела Даша, убирая со стола рюкзак; Вельзевул села рядом с ней, положила на стол пачку из-под аспирина, бутылку с водой и тетрадь с блоками с винтажным дизайном. — Голова болит?<p>— Душа, — мрачно произнесла Вельзевул, вытряхнула из пачки себе на ладонь одну белую капсулу и запила ее водой. — Хочешь?</p><p>Даша посмотрела на пачку и скривилась.</p><p>— Ты снова за свое?..</p><p>— Это легкая хуйня, не бойся, — убедила ее Вельзевул. — Для черчения самое то.</p><p>— Ну и дура, — буркнула Даша, поднимаясь, чтобы забрать из стопки свою работу и заодно захватить полупустой лист, принадлежащий Вельзевул.</p><p>Почти всю лекционную часть Вельзевул провела, раздумывая об Антоне, Саше и о том, что же все-таки имел в виду Габриэль. Антон сидел, как всегда, один, за задней партой, уткнувшись в телефон, и даже два предупреждения от преподавателя не заставили его убрать телефон под тетрадь; Вельзевул то и дело оборачивалась на него, сама не зная, зачем, и Антон поймал пару ее взглядов. Отлично, подумала Вельзевул, значит, понял, что она все так же ждет его в курилке.</p><p>Когда капсула дала о себе знать, Вельзевул расслабилась, заулыбалась и принялась за практическую часть, пусть руки, держащие карандаш, и тряслись; Даша глядела на нее с укором, но ничего не говорила.</p><p>— Надо еще одну, — сказала Вельзевул, когда грифель ее карандаша сломался и оставил на бумаге серый росчерк. — Для верности.</p><p>— Идиотка, даже не думай, — зашипела Даша, но Вельзевул было не остановить: снова капсула, снова большой глоток воды из запотевшей изнутри бутылки и удивленный взгляд преподавателя.</p><p>— Мухина, что это ты там пьешь?</p><p>— Таблетки от головы, — Вельзевул отставила бутылку и постучала пальцем по виску.</p><p>— Именно что от головы, — послышался недовольный голос Даши. — Выпьешь — и всё, отвал башки на ближайший час, блять.</p><p>Вельзевул криво усмехнулась и продолжила чертить.</p><p>Когда преподаватель вышел из класса, Даша наклонилась к ней, обдав неприятным дыханием, и прошептала заговорщицким тоном:</p><p>— А ты слышала, что с Габриэлем случилось?</p><p>Вельзевул нахмурилась.</p><p>— Нет, — сказала она серьезно. — А что такое?</p><p>— Да там, короче, такое дело… Слили в подслушку фотки. На выходных еще. Ты реально не видела?</p><p>Вельзевул покачала головой.</p><p>— Их уже удалили, но я заскринила, — Даша оживилась, хватаясь за свой телефон. — Просто почитай это. Просто <i>посмотри</i>, и ты все поймешь.</p><p>Когда под носом оказался неудобный смартфон в легкомысленном чехле в цветочек, Вельзевул смежила брови, приблизила текст пальцами с облупленным черным маникюром и принялась внимательно читать. Чем дальше она читала, тем сильнее искажалось ее лицо.</p><p>
  <i>«Здравствуйте, дорогие преподаватели и учащиеся.<br/>Сегодня я хочу поднять важную тему, которая непосредственно касается группы 2С1, а еще конкретнее — старосты этой группы, Габриэля Всеволодова.<br/>Как известно, группа 2С1 известна достижениями своих учеников: бюджетники, медалисты, закончившие школу с красным дипломом, победители многочисленных соревнований и олимпиад, активно принимающие участие в жизни нашего колледжа, организаторы театрального кружка и просто образцовая группа. Казалось бы, что с ними может быть не так?<br/>А речь вот о чем. Габриэль — выходец из богатой семьи. Не подумайте, что я имею что-то против обеспеченных семей, но в данном случае на это делается основной упор. Дело в том, что Габриэль Всеволодов способствует распространению коррупции в стенах нашего колледжа. Он дает не так уж и много: бутылка итальянского шампанского, дорогие швейцарские конфеты — вот и вся взятка, но этого хватает, чтобы совратить преподавателей; на удочку уже попались некоторые преподаватели (не буду называть имена). Что делать с такими сотрудниками — дело администрации, но вот Габриэлем надо заняться как можно скорее, потому что это уже беспредел.<br/>Увы, это еще не всё. Недавно в сеть попали интимные фотографии, на которых Габриэль позирует обнаженным; исходя из сопутствующей информации стало ясно, что эти фотографии были посланы преподавателю с целью получить зачет. Фотографии прилагаю к посту; также публикую фрагмент романтической переписки с преподавателем, имени которого называть не буду.<br/>Надеюсь, этих аргументов будет достаточно, чтобы Габриэль Всеволодов получил заслуженное наказание. Заранее предупреждаю, что не имею к нему ничего личного.<br/>Спасибо за внимание. Анонимно.»</i>
</p><p>— Ни. Хуя. Себе, — выдавила Вельзевул. В ее голове, кажется, сложился четкий пазл. — А кто… кто админ «Подслушано»?</p><p>— Да ты сначала фотки глянь! — горячо зашептала Даша. — Листай, я всё сохранила!</p><p>На следующем скрине был коллаж из фотографий мужского тела: сильные руки, мускулистая спина, симпатичная подтянутая задница. На другом — переписка в WhatsApp'е, не столько романтическая, сколько договорная: одно в обмен на другое; имя получателя тактично замазали.</p><p>— И это реально такое было?..</p><p>— А черт его знает, — Даша пожала плечами. — Сегодня видела в шараге Габра, и он не показался мне затравленным или типа того.</p><p>В голове Вельзевул зрел план. Она подтащила к себе телефон, открыла Контакт и нашла в поиске страницу Габриэля.</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Привет, гавр. Го в курилку после пары?</i>»</p><p>Через минуту телефон завибрировал — не учится, значит, сука, всё в интернете копается.</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Здравствуй, Варя. Мне нужно в учебную часть, так что приду ненадолго</i>»</p><p>«Хоть так», — подумала Вельзеул, а затем дверь аудитории открылась, и вошел преподаватель. Остаток пары Вельзевул решила посвятить учебе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Габриэль смерил ее удивленным взглядом, остановившись на сетчатых колготках и короткой юбке, но ничего не сказал. Сам он был в длинном сером пальто, костюмных брюках и носил повязанный вокруг шеи легкий белый шарф. Вытащив сигарету из портсигара, он тут же протянул ее Вельзевул; та взяла сигарету и покрутила ее в пальцах, разминая табак.<p>— Ментоловая? — спросила она. Габриэль кивнул.</p><p>Вельзевул почесала щеку и медленно выдохнула дым; разговор не хотел начинаться, а молчаливое присутствие Габриэля еще сильнее давило на нервы.</p><p>— Итак, ты думаешь, что это Антон слил твои фотки? — наконец поинтересовалась она.</p><p>Габриэль дернул плечами, словно выйдя из оцепенения, и его затуманенный взгляд приобрел ясность.</p><p>— Какие еще фотки?</p><p>— Твои. Обнаженку, — уточнила Вельзевул.</p><p>Габриэль нервно оскалился.</p><p>— Это не мои фотографии.</p><p>— Лол, а чьи же? — ухмыльнулась Вельзевул.</p><p>— Не мои. Это было сфабриковано. Я буквально… буквально… Всего пару раз, — пробормотал Габриэль; Вельзевул не успела насладиться выражением недопонимания на его лице, как оно снова стало довольным, как у сытого кота.</p><p>— Ну, пару так пару, а Антон-то тут при чем? У вас что, давние терки? Дай угадаю, он тебе машину ключом поцарапал?</p><p>Конечно, у Габриэля не было никакой машины, но Вельзевул не могла запретить себе немного понасмешничать: Антон умел мстить, когда ему это было нужно.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла, что здесь замешан этот твой крашеный педик? — с широкой улыбкой спросил Габриэль.</p><p>Вельзевул ощутила желание плюнуть ему в лицо, но сдержалась и неумело отзеркалила его ухмылку.</p><p>— Потому что он странно себя ведет, и… — начала она и запнулась: Антон же просил не говорить. <i>Твою мать!</i></p><p>— А с этого места поподробней, — с живым интересом заговорил Габриэль.</p><p>— Да неважно, — отмахнулась Вельзевул. — Короче, я поняла, тут виноват не Антон. Ты просто хочешь его отчислить, потому что он учится без всяких там конфет с шампунем.</p><p>— Ты что-то недоговариваешь, — прищурившись, посмотрел на нее Габриэль.</p><p>— А тебе не похуй? — бросила она, потушила сигарету и застегнула парку. — Ладно, Гаврик, я за пивасом. Мне нужен заряд бодрости на последние две пары.</p><p>Теперь проблем не оберешься, думала она, стоя на светофоре и ожидая, пока дорога опустеет. Зачем она вообще упомянула Антона? Теперь… а черт знает, что теперь. Если Габриэль хочет отчислить его, Вельзевул приложит максимум усилий, чтобы это предотвратить.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>— Антон! — Вельзевул схватила его за ручку черного рюкзака от Vans. — Мы не договорили, помнишь?<p>— Варь, прости, у меня сейчас зачет будет, мне надо подготовиться… — начал Антон каким-то странным, испуганным голосом.</p><p>— Это дело минуты, — прошипела Вельзевул и потянула его за собой, под лестницу на первом этаже. — Итак, это ты написал пост про Габриэля? С обнаженкой?</p><p>Антон… расхохотался. Промакнул глаза вынутой из рюкзака салфеткой, шмыгнул носом и наконец успокоился. Пока он ржал, Вельзевул стояла и в упор смотрела на него — ей было ни капли не смешно.</p><p>— Я что, идиот — писать такое? Это, знаешь ли, почти что официальное заявление, а я не хочу иметь дополнительные проблемы с полицией.</p><p>— А как же анонимность? — неуверенно произнесла Вельзевул. — Кто админ подслушки?</p><p>Антон развел руками.</p><p>— Вообще без понятия. Но я ничего не писал, я же не совсем конченный.</p><p>— А Саша? — спросила Вельзевул, прищурившись. — Я видела, как вы…</p><p>Антон изменился в лице.</p><p>— Мы… что? — осторожно уточнил он.</p><p>— Как вы… Впрочем, похуй, все нормально. Ты ничего не писал, я поняла.</p><p>Вельзевул развернулась и ушла по-английски, оставив Антона стоять одного в недоумении. Уже второй разговор закончился тем же, и это начинало ее напрягать. Может, да ну их, эти разборки? Плохие, хорошие, образцовые и распоясавшиеся, — кому это вообще нужно? Она пришла в эту шарагу, чтобы получить недорогой диплом, разбавляя учебу общением, едой и выпивкой, а не играть в горе-детектива и разбираться, кто к чему причастен и какие пущены слухи. Вся эта история напоминала средненький сериал про старшую школу.</p><p>На Габриэля — плевать. На Антона, Сашу — плевать. На Дашку, сегодня притащившую самогон в бутылке из-под колы, — не плевать. Решив, что этой херней она больше заниматься не будет, Вельзевул выдохнула и направилась к лестнице; скоро был звонок на пару и второй за день сложный тест, к которому они с Дашкой, как всегда, не подготовились.</p><p>…Вельзевул отсела от Даши, прихватив с собой ручку и карандаш. Положила на бедро телефон, спрятав его под юбку, бегло просмотрела вопросы теста и про себя чертыхнулась. А затем, украдкой вытащив телефон, открыла Контакт и набрала:</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Гавр</i>»<br/><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Помоги с тестом</i>»<br/><b>Вельзевул Князь-Ада:</b> «<i>Угощу кофе</i>»</p><p>Она не знала, кого еще можно спросить, будучи уверенной, что вся ее группа (включая Антона) завалит этот тест, а Габриэль был единственным из параллельной группы, с кем она могла переговорить.</p><p>Уведомление пришло тотчас же, и Вельзевул вздрогнула и встретилась взглядом с преподавательницей. </p><p>— Варвара, убери телефон.  </p><p>Вельзевул обреченно вздохнула и спрятала телефон в рюкзак, не забыв глянуть на экран; на нем высветилось:</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Не вопрос</i>»<br/><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Но, помни, услуга за услугу: с меня — помощь, с тебя — Антон</i>»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Варя, ты понимаешь, что ты на грани исключения?</p><p>Вельзевул разглядывала свои потрепанные черные кроссовки, чувствуя на себе требовательный взгляд кураторши, Инны Сергеевны. Вельзевул заказала эти кроссовки за три косаря на «Ламоде» пару месяцев назад, когда мать в кои-то веки снабдила ее карманными деньгами, и уже успела полностью их изговнить: тканевый носок над массивной подошвой был порван, швы растрепались, на ткани остались коричневые разводы от грязной снежной каши.</p><p>Мать Вельзевул зарабатывала тридцатку в месяц, отец пьянствовал, сама Вельзевул на выходных, свободных от гулянок, раздавала листовки у метро, а теперь ей грозило еще и отчисление, потому что бюджетное место (на которое она поступила как учащаяся из малообеспеченной семьи) было готово сбросить ее, как конь-дичок нерадивого объездчика. Ситуация была серьезной — денег на платное обучение у семьи Вельзевул нет.</p><p>— Понимаю, — сказала Вельзевул, постукивая носком кроссовка учительский стол.</p><p>Она могла бы меньше бухать, меньше прогуливать, меньше курить и употреблять, если бы чувствовала страх, но страха не было, и Вельзевул продолжала кидать насвай, который покупала в «будке» на автостоянке возле своего дома, выкуривать по пачке в день, таская отложенные родителями деньги, завтракать и обедать «Клинским» и крутиться в тусовке местных нариков. Ее страх атрофировался в тот самый день, когда она впервые занюхала снафф на задней парте, будучи еще шестиклассницей, — казалось бы, простой нюхательный табак, ничего криминального, но для Вельзевул этот момент стал отправной точкой: именно тогда она и пошла по кривой дорожке, а позже настал момент, когда снафф сменился на кокаин, бутылка колы — на водку, а пятерки в четверти — на средний балл две целых и семь десятых.</p><p>— Что ты понимаешь, Варя? Понимала бы — ходила без пропусков и нормально училась! Твои родители за тебя пашут, а ты наплевательски к ним относишься!..</p><p>Вельзевул молча подкатила глаза. Кураторшу она ненавидела.</p><p>— Инна Сергеевна, я на бюджете учусь…</p><p>— Вылетишь ты скоро с бюджета! — оборвала ее кураторша. — Еще пара прогулов — и все, можешь собирать вещи и ехать домой! В учебной части про тебя уже многое говорят. Ты позоришь не только себя, ты и группу позоришь, понимаешь? Что же это за группа, где такая староста?</p><p>— Хотите меня сместить?</p><p>— Хочу, Варя, и очень давно!</p><p>— И на кого же? — спросила Вельзевул, сделав равнодушное лицо.</p><p>— На Антона, разумеется! Еще на примете у меня была твоя подружка Даша, но ты ее окончательно испортила. — Инна Сергеевна поджала тонкие губы, неровно накрашенные розовой помадой, и постучала ручкой по столу.</p><p>Какой, ко всем чертям, Антон? Этот педик-задрот, не вылезающий из телефона ни на секунду и целующийся с ботаниками в курилке? Вельзевул попыталась сделать вид, будто ждала именно такой ответ, но поняла, что на этот раз у нее ничего не выйдет: мимика не поддалась ей, изобразив на лице раздраженное удивление.</p><p>— Что, не ожидала? — ехидно поинтересовалась кураторша, и Вельзевул захотелось крепко приложить ее головой об стол, но она решила сменить тактику и спокойно спросила:</p><p>— Чем он так хорош?</p><p>— А чем он плох? Хороший мальчик, ответственный, твердый хорошист, у единственного из всей группы ни одной тройки за семестр, в девятнадцать лет уже водит машину, дебоши не устраивает, водку на парах не пьет, в отличие от некоторых.</p><p>«Знала бы ты, старая шмара, сколько водки он выпивает после пар», — подумала Вельзевул, но промолчала.</p><p>— Хорошо, сместите вы меня, сделаете Антона старостой, и что изменится? Скажу вам честно, на этой неделе я его несколько раз прикрывала, он все якобы по врачам бегает, а сам неизвестно чем занимается. В беседе старостата привыкли ко мне, ему там вряд ли будут рады, он прогульщик.</p><p>— Ну, он прогульщик — и ты прогульщица! Станет старостой — будет ответственнее к работе подходить. Тем более все его бумаги, которые я видела, — официальные справки, а не твои талоны с подписью врача.</p><p>— Так что, не буду я больше старостой, могу идти? — понуро спросила Вельзевул, которой очень хотелось поскорее закончить этот разговор и пойти в курилку к Даше, вернувшейся из ларька с шаурмой на двоих.</p><p>— Да иди ты куда хочешь, — Инна Сергеевна махнула на нее рукой. Вельзевул пожала плечами, одернула свитшот и вышла из аудитории.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>— И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? — поинтересовался Антон.<p>Они вдвоем стояли возле Макдоналдса и курили; Вельзевул пересказала Антону весь план Габриэля, всю ситуацию в Подслушке и все, что наговорила ей кураторша, и теперь они оба думали, как выбраться из дерьма, в котором увязли.</p><p>— Я хз, — Вельзевул снова пожала плечами. — Подлижись к Инке, стань старостой, и пусть Гавр соснет.</p><p>— Гавр умнее, чем кажется, — ответил Антон, глубоко затянувшись. — Он может такой компромат отыскать, что держись. Тогда из шараги с волчьим билетом выгонят, потом хер куда-нибудь поступишь.</p><p>— А ты поменьше с Сашей сосись по углам, и будет меньше компромата, — вдруг бросила Вельзевул.</p><p>Антон замер и вскинул брови.</p><p>— В смы… Откуда ты…</p><p>— Да-да, — ухмыльнулась Вельзевул. — Вас видно лучше, чем вам кажется. Гавр наверняка это уже заметил. Тем более если ты все-таки умеешь прикрываться, то у Саши все на лице написано.</p><p>Антон непонимающе развел руками, фыркнул и снова глубоко затянулся.</p><p>— Так это-то тут при чем, — сказал он. — Мои друзья — мое дело, равно как и мои цвет волос, марка автомобиля и одежда, которую я ношу. В этом нет ничего…</p><p>— Ты сбегаешь с пар, напиваешься, куришь, не делаешь домашку и сидишь на парах с телефоном, — напомнила Вельзевул. — Это уже как минимум компромат.</p><p>— Как будто ты этого не делаешь!</p><p>— Я говорю сейчас не о себе, а о тебе. Я-то вообще конченная, ко мне вопросов нет, меня скоро сместят и вообще, возможно, выгонят, а тебе предстоит стать новым старостой и оправдать надежды Инки. Может быть, она хочет, чтобы мы стали такими же, как 2С1.</p><p>— Мы такими точно никогда не станем. Просто не захотим, — сказал Антон, и они с Вельзевул рассмеялись. Смех вспыхнул и потух, потому что оба они были сильно напряжены. — Подожди, в смысле выгонят?</p><p>— В прямом. Мне Инка говорила.</p><p>— Что говорила?</p><p>— Что скоро будут созывать совет или вот эту вот всю хуйню, где решится моя судьба. Надо будет придумать оправдания, мол, мамке помогаю, вместо шараги на улице листовки раздаю.</p><p>— Косарь в день?</p><p>— Косарь за пять часов.</p><p>— Как-то негусто. — Антон посмотрел на небо, и Вельзевул подняла глаза вместе с ним; на небе сгущались тучи, собирался холодный зимний дождь. — Может, пойдем? Скоро звонок.</p><p>Они потушили сигареты и направились к шлагбауму. Там, глядя в телефон и посасывая айкос, стоял Габриэль, и Вельзевул внезапно рванула вбок, схватив Антона за руку, но потом одумалась и пошла спокойно.</p><p>— Что это сейчас был за выпад? — спросил Антон.</p><p>— Не хотела, чтобы Габр видел нас вместе, — тяжело дыша, объяснила Вельзевул, — но потом подумала, что похуй, все равно мы в одной группе учимся.</p><p>Антон пожал плечами.</p><p>У входа их встретила тетка из учебной части, имени которой Вельзевул не знала, но уже готова была проклясть ее до девятого колена; тетка придралась к ее сетчатым колготкам, заявив, что так ходят только «на трассе» и застуживают все внутренние органы, заставила их с Антоном надеть бахилы и вдруг сказала Вельзевул то, от чего ее сердце забилось больно и быстро:</p><p>— Вы ведь Варвара Мухина, так? Ждем вас в сто шестом вместе с куратором на следующей перемене.</p><p>— У-у-у, ну ты и попала, — протянул Антон, когда они отошли на порядочное расстояние. — Держись, подруга, сил тебе…</p><p>— Не подруга я тебе, педик крашеный, — огрызнулась Вельзевул и не почувствовала угрызений совести.</p><p>— Ну, как знаешь. — Антон развернулся на каблуках своих битловских челси и направился к вендинговым автоматам, стоящим у лестницы.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Варя, привет. Что там с Антоном? Продвигается?</i>»<p>Вельзевул сидела на первом этаже возле кулера и беззвучно рыдала, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Звонок на пару уже прозвенел, но ей было насрать — каких-то пять минут назад в сто шестом кабинете ее семью и ее саму облили грязью, звонили матери, мать орала на нее по телефону, и Вельзевул орала в ответ, пока кураторша стояла рядом и давила приторно-довольную улыбочку, а блондинистая сука из учебной части смотрела на их обеих жестко и холодно. Закончилось все тем, что теперь Вельзевул была старостой последнюю неделю — она отделалась малой кровью, но все равно заработала себе нервный срыв.</p><p>Она вытащила телефон из кармана и напечатала:</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Иди нахуй, урод</i>»</p><p>Коротко и просто. Больше Габриэль был ей не нужен.</p><p>Через несколько секунд после того, как она заблокировала экран, на нем высветилось:</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Что-то не так? Может быть, мне рассказать, кто распространял в колледже травку в первом семестре?</i>»</p><p>На Вельзевул это сообщение обрушилось как град ледяной воды в морозный зимний день. Она посмотрела на экран невидящими глазами, свайпнула уведомление, сняла блокировку, зашла в диалог с Габриэлем и несколько раз подряд перечитала последнее сообщение.</p><p>
  <i>Откуда он, черт возьми, узнал?!</i>
</p><p>Да, в первом семестре она действительно барыжила (надо же было как-то помогать семье), но никто из колледжа — кроме покупателей и Хастура — не был в курсе; позже об этом пронюхало руководство, и на уши подняли всю шарагу, но Вельзевул благодаря своей деятельности заработала тогда нехилый авторитет, поэтому ее без проблем прикрыли. А теперь друг, продававший ей дурь, куда-то слился (Вельзевул очень надеялась, что он сторчался), и авторитет тут же упал до нуля.</p><p>И сука-Габриэль умудрился где-то про это вызнать.</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Желаю тебе мучительной смерти, ебанат. Антона пока не знаю как сместить, он теперь староста у нас в группе</i>»</p><p>Через несколько секунд после отправки этого сообщения телефон завибрировал.</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Погоди.</i>»<br/><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Как?</i>»<br/><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Что произошло?</i>»</p><p>Вельзевул утерла нос рукавом и быстро набрала, постукивая черными ногтями по экрану:</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Нахуй ты пошел, вот что произошло</i>»<br/><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>МЕНЯ ВООБЩЕ ОТЧИСЛИТЬ ПЛАНИРУЮТ БЛЯТЬ</i>»<br/><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>ПОНИМАЕШЬ ТЫ БЛЯТЬ ПОНИМАЕШЬ</i>»</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Не кричи, успокойся.</i>»<br/><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Давай по порядку.</i>»<br/><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Почему тебя сняли с должности и хотят отчислить? Я могу помочь.</i>»</p><p>Вельзевул шмыгнула носом и размазала слезы и тушь по лицу.</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Да как ты поможешь</i>»<br/><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Обратно старостой не сделают</i>»</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Я разберусь. А пока иди на пару.</i>»</p><p>Вельзевул захлестнула волна нежданного бешенства; она стиснула кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони, глухо зарычала от злости. Этот выскочка еще и командовал ей, да и общался так, будто был ее отцом или покровительствующим миллионером.</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Командовать в своей группе будешь, понял</i>»<br/><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>И вообще если ты такой умный, то почему бы тебе не сместить антона самому</i>»<br/><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>Делов то</i>»</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>Просто иди на пару, ок?</i>»</p><p>Вдруг Вельзевул осенило.</p><p><b>Вельзевул Князь-ада:</b> «<i>А ткуда тебе знать, что я не на паре?</i>»</p><p><b>Габриэль Всеволодов:</b> «<i>У стен есть глаза и уши.))</i>»</p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div>Вельзевул открыла дверь ключом и с пинка швырнула полупустой рюкзак в прихожую, попутно стаскивая с себя шарф; в квартире пахло старым деревом, пылью и жареной картошкой. По стене черной точкой пробежал верткий таракан. Вельзевул поежилась, осознавая, что сейчас ее ждет скандал с мамашей, у которой сегодня как раз выходной, сняла ботинки, поочередно растерла ступни, — видимо, идея надевать носки на колготки все-таки была не такой уж и плохой. Сняв обувь и верхнюю одежду, распрямилась и выдохнула.<p>Дверь кухни распахнулась. На пороге, уперев руки в бока, стояла мать.</p><p>— Из колледжа твоего звонили, — бросила она резко, как оплеуху.</p><p>Внутри у Вельзевул все похолодело; она невольно округлила глаза и уставилась на мать.</p><p>— Тебя не отчислят, радуйся. Черт знает, что у них там произошло, но они передумали. Благодари бога, слышишь, Варька? Бла-го-да-ри бо-га, что это произошло. Прогульщица ебаная, ей-богу. Сейчас хоть на паре была, или снова за гаражами ширялась?</p><p>— Да не ширяюсь я, мам… У нас пара была… со Смирновым… — пробормотала Вельзевул, но мать повернулась к ней спиной и слоновьей походкой удалилась на кухню.</p><p>День продолжался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>